


Are We Growing Up (Or Just Going Down)

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Accidental First Kiss, First Kiss, M/M, Pastries, brendon is soooo awkward omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 21:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The first time Brendon kisses Jon, it’s completely an accident.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Growing Up (Or Just Going Down)

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot this was a legit pairing until a tumblr anon prompted this. Hope you enjoyyyyy~ (title is from 'Sophomore Slump Or Comeback Of The Year')

The first time Brendon kisses Jon, it’s completely an accident, with Ryan pushing him during one of the band’s practices and Brendon _just so happens_ to smash faces with Jon. So maybe Brendon enjoyed that first kiss, and _Jon_ might’ve enjoyed it too, Brendon would like to think. He’s not going to go around telling anybody though, and he doesn’t. When they accidentally kissed the first time, they both step back quickly, _Brendon’s pretty sure they’re both blushing_ , and nobody talks about it again.

Except the kiss doesn’t leave Brendon’s mind, because _he’s thinking about it_ late at night, when he’s in his bunk in the tour bus, and he _may or may not_ have written a line or two about it on his phone and saved it to his text message drafts where he’ll probably never see it again. He doesn’t want to see it again anyways, because it’ll fuel his thoughts that he’s not even sure he wants to have about his bandmate and friend. _His friend Jon Walker._

Brendon tries to keep his completely taboo thoughts about Jon to just the nighttime, but they somehow seep into the daytime, and he’s beginning to realize how much he’s probably missed out on Jon. _Like how damn hot he was? And how funny he was?_ Maybe Brendon was starting to lose his memory, because Jon had to be like this before, right?

Brendon almost wishes he hadn’t ever pissed Ryan off enough to push him into Jon, because now his poor mind was in leagues of confusion.

After agonizing over Jon for almost two weeks, Brendon decides he’s going to aim for a proper first kiss, because dammit, Jon might be what he’s looking for in a relationship. He’s not like any girl Brendon’s ever been with, and he can actually relate to Brendon. Also, he’s Jon Walker, and there’s nobody else out there like him. So Brendon buys him a box of a dozen donuts and places it precariously on the edge of Jon’s bunk, knowing that Spencer and Ryan won’t mess with it if it’s in Jon’s space. Brendon draws two stick people holding a heart-shaped donut, though it really doesn’t look like it, and adds an XO under it before sticking it where he planned.

Brendon waits in his bunk, which is across from Jon’s, waits for Jon to find the box of donuts. He didn’t quite plan to wait for almost two hours, because he completely forgot that Jon had other things he did in his day other than find boxes teetering halfway out of his bunk. But Jon comes, and when he sees the box and the drawings, he gives the air a lopsided grin and murmurs a “Thanks” before walking away.

Brendon is _totally not_ losing his mind like a thirteen year old girl in his bunk after that.

Jon doesn’t talk about the donuts, even though Brendon notices that both Spencer and Ryan ask questions about it. Brendon doesn’t say anything either, just plans his next move, because he has a sneaking suspicion that he’ll need to do more to impress Jon Walker.

Brendon’s plan escalates to leaving more pastries in Jon’s bunk, and he doesn’t feel bad about it, though Ryan makes a joke that the mystery person was trying to fatten Jon up, which halfway hurts his feelings.

Brendon’s pretty sure he’s left just about every kind of pastry he knows of in Jon’s bunk at least once before the idea strikes that maybe he should _actually talk to Jon_. That thought makes him nervous, but he decides he’ll man up and talk to Jon about his feelings for him, because leaving him food wouldn’t last forever anyways.

He waits until both Spencer and Ryan happen to be off of the bus, and he finds Jon in the kitchenette, watching _Jersey Shore_ half-heartedly on the crappy mini-TV. “Hey, Jon.” Brendon gives a little wave as he comes into the kitchenette, settling next to him on the table island. “Can we talk about something?”

"Yeah, sure, Bren." Jon hums around the cup of coffee he has in hand, turning to look at Brendon.

"So, uhm, you remember when Ryan pushed me during practice a few weeks ago?" Brendon almost squeaked, because damn, having Jon paying attention to him made him feel a little bit nervous as well as giddy. “andIkindakissedyou?”

Jon takes a moment to process what he’s just said, and Brendon almost wants to crawl out of his skin and off of the bus, away from Jon because maybe _he’s fucked this up all the way to Pluto_ and he doesn’t want to be around if that’s the case.

"I remember that." Jon says thoughtfully, then placing his cup down on the kitchenette island. "Your lips were pretty soft. I thought they’d be chapped with the way you bite your lips."

"Oh." was all Brendon could say in reply to that, because that was completely unexpected, and probably better than any other scenario that had crossed his mind.

"Let me guess. You want to kiss me again? Make this a thing? Because I’ve noticed the things you’ve left me in my bunk, kinda sweet if you ask me."

Brendon can only nod to Jon, and suddenly they’re locking lips, almost feverishly, because _they’ve both been waiting so long for this_. They stay like that for awhile too, and Brendon feels a heat bubble up inside him that he hasn’t felt in a long time, and he thinks that maybe this is what falling in love with Jon Walker is like.

Brendon’s totally okay with that, and Jon probably is too.

 

_end._

**Author's Note:**

> no more new posts until later this week. i have monumentour tomorrow night.


End file.
